Not Another Harry Potter Fandom! Yes it is
by BakaProductions
Summary: Rossetta is somehow both the niece of Severus Snape and Sirius Black; complicated family history. She aims to spread metal, and to hide her true nature. But what is that, exactly? Hints of FW and GW, but nooo.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on. Hurry up!" the cold voice called to her again. Rossetta stumbled in her high heels and cursed them quietly. She didn't even know where they were going. One second she was on her way to the orphanage, the next she's being hauled away by someone who claims he's her uncle. Of course she could se that they could be related. She had the same eyes. To a degree. His were cold, her's was.. Well, she didn't know, but not cold. Nervous and shy maybe? And her skin tone was the same, except a bit healthier than his.

She felt a forceful tug on her arm and yelped loudly. A black cloth smacked in her face before she saw straight into a big wood door. "Where are we?" she asked curiously, but she got no answer other than being pushed inside the door. She shrieked in surprise and stumbled a few meters before she ran into a wall. And through it. Right into a room filled with chattering people. The silence was deafening.

Rossetta smiled awkwardly at the glances she got. A tall man with curly hair looked at her in suspicious interest, while the others just gaped at her.

"I guess going through the wall was a bad idea..?" she asked herself, glancing over her shoulder at the man escorting her.

Severus Snape, also her self-proclaimed uncle, though he looks like he does not like it at all, sneered at her. "Of course, you fool!" he said in his annoyed, cold voice.

Rosetta flinched. "Sorry uncle.." she muttered while looking down in the ground. As long as she kept her eyes on her Mary Janes, she would be fine.

There was many gasps from those who heard her. And the man with curly hair rose form the table. "Is this your niece, Sniv'?" he asked incredously.

'Sniv' made a little choking sound in the back of his throat before saying a very toxic 'yes'.

A man with red hair and kind eyes smiled at Rossetta, making her blush at the attention.

"Mind you, Black, that she is your niece too." Severus said silkily, almost smirking at the raction he got.

The Black-person had just taken a sip of his drink, but now it was sprayed all over the table in front of him. "WHAT?!" he shrieked shocked, wide eyes.

Rossetta made a startled sound and glimmered away with a strange cry.

Another spray, but from the red haired one this time. "She dissapeared!"

Severus sighed and went over to the wall behind him. He knocked gently on the wall. A mass of black curls came out, attached to a round, scared face.

"This," Severus announced, pointing at the girl coming out of the wall again, "is Rossetta Chirstiane Black. Daughter of deceased Ulrick Palmarius Black and.. My sister, Elisabeth."

"Elisabeth?! No, that would mean that she-" a thin man with a tired look exclaimed, not finishing his sentence. He looked almost shameful when he took a sip of his drink.

Rossetta shot him a look. Did he know? Did everyone know?

Severus didn't answer the unspoken question of the others, he just glanced at the feeble girl in the corner.

"Ulrick? Huh, so he was busy with _something_ then.." Sirius murmured amused.

Severus growled something, before beckoning the girl closer. She did so, looking very red. "She can be of help for us." he said, shooting a meaningful look at everyone. "What you have seen is only a glimpse of her powers.". The last statement sounded almost proud.

Rossetta let her bangs fall infront of her face, covering it for curious glances.

"Walk through walls, dissapear into walls.. Can she turn into a wall?" asked a girl with pink hair jokingly.

"I-I can turn into anything you'd like." said a soft voice, before hurridly adding 'miss' to her sentence.

A man with a strange eye came halting/marching up to the girl, making her step back furiously. He leaned into her face suspiciously and said: "Show us!".

She gasped and backed up into the wall, before she breathed in deeply and changed into the man infront of her.

The man jumped back in shock. "In a second, perfect imitation." he muttered under his breath.

"I-I'm actually you." he heard his own voice reply, though it was stuttering and shaking a little. His posture was strange too.

"Marvelous." someone whispered.

Rossetta turned back into herself, clutching her hands in front of herself tightly. She looked down at herself, seeing she didn't fit in at all. Black Mary Janes, long white stockings, a black pleated skirt and a Black Sabbath T-shirt. Not to mention the chains.

The pink haired girl smiled and walked over to her. "Well, I am Tonks! Nice to meet you, Rosy!" she said with a big grin.

Rossetta smiled shyly and shook her hand. "The same." she said a little more confidently. "I-I'm a little shy around new people." she admitted with a downcast look on her face.

Tonks smiled, "I'm a huge klutz!" she countered.

Rossetta just blinked before she giggled a little.

After that all the others came to shake hands. A woman with red hair even hugged her talking about how cold she looked in so little clothes.

"A-ah! I'm warm-blooded, don't worry about it." she managed to squeak out, while she was being crushed by Mrs. Weasley.

A minute later she was stumbling up stairs, being dragged by the babbling female, supposedly to meet her children. It was a group of five that met them in a hallway. Four had red hair and one had curly brown.

"This is Rossetta Black! This is George, Fred, Ginny, Ron and Hermione!" she said excitedly, ignoring the whispering that the teens did. "Be nice." she added sternly before flashing a last smile at Rossetta and dissapearing.

"Hi." Rossetta said softly, blushing at the stares.

The two twins took action immediatly and pulled her to a room. Rosetta didn't like their grins at all.

"Fred, George!" the brown haired girl yelled in a outraged tone. "Let go of her!"

The twins let go, and shifted their postions before wrapping their arms over Rossetta's shoulders. "Hermione, we're just having some fun! Look how _cute_ she is!" one of them said with a smile.

Hermione shook her head in exasperation, but smiled. "Just leave her alone!" she said and walked into the room the twins were in.

Rossetta blushed at the comment. She was cute? No, he must be joking..

"Umm.. Can you let go of me, please?" Rossetta whispered with big eyes. That didn't help at all.

"Aww!" they exclaimed at the same time and hugged her from each side.

Hermione could almost not see her face because it matched the twins hair perfectly. She bit back a laugh and pulled the guys off her. "Nitwits! Can't you see your making the poor girl uncomfortable?" she scolded.

Ron was suffocating from lack of breath. "Seriously, Hermione.. *breath* You can't help her now! Once they have set their love on something or someone, they don't let go..!" he said and looked almost apologizing to Rossetta.

Rossetta gasped and hid behind Hermione. The twins just laughed at her and stared at the black curls that showed behind Hermione's wavy brown.

"What room will you be sleeping in?" Hermione asked curiously over her shoulder.

Rossetta blinked against the soft cotton shirt Hermione wore. "I have no idea. N-noone told me." she muttered sadly.

Fred, or George jumped suddenly forward and announced something that made Rossetta freeze in shock, and horror: "I volounter my bed for the beautiful Rose!".

Ron was sent laughing again, while Hermione blushed and started yelling at him for being so indecent.

The other twin looked at him angrily. "YOUR bed? No, how about mine!" he said, pushing his brother away.

Rossetta blushed heavily. It wasn't even a suggestion!

Hermione groaned at the glaring twins. "She'll be sleeping in mine and Ginny's room!".

Ron dried his tears, chuckling while the twins looked very depressed. "We'll get her somehow, just you wait!" George(or was it Fred?) said confidently while the other twin nodded.

Hermione sighed and dragged the eeping girl out of the room before the twins could get their hands on her again. She slammed the door shut behind herself and leaned up against it. "Nice to have another girl around." she muttered to herself, eyeing the door warily.

Rossetta stared down at the old rug. She couldn't even imagine how she would handle living here. "H-Hermione?" she asked shyly, with a worried edge to her voice.

"Yes?" Hermione said curiously, looking at the punkish clothes that didn't match the girl's personality at all.

"T-they weren't serious were they?" Rossetta whispered with big, stricken eyes.

Hermione drew back on the bed in shock. "Don't worry about them!" she reassured her, waving her hand in the air. "They just like you, that's all!" she said with a smile.

Rossetta bit her lower lip in deep thought. "Why is that? I-I'm not interesting at all.." she mumbled, twiddling a strand of glossy black hair.

"Yes you are! You are so pretty, and so shy and sweet! And your clothes are so.. so.. Daring!" Hermione rambled animatedly.

Rossetta blushed and stared down at her clothes. "Are they? Someone gave it to me, but I really like the music.." she muttered again, letting her hair fall down infront of her eyes.

Hermione's eyes were big. "_You_ like Black Sabbath?! With that Osbourne-person screaming? Have you heard what they do? Black magic, skulls in their bedroom and giant drinking parties!" Hermione listed off, shuddering all the while.

Rossetta smiled shyly, "Yeah, they are extraordinary, aren't they..?" she whispered, looking up with luminous eyes. "The sound of metal really makes you feel alive!" she said louder, a blush creeping into her cheeks. The gawking the bushy haired one did made her look down again.

"Wow. You didn't even stutter." Hermione exclaimed with a smile. "Metal, huh? You have some records with you?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

Rossetta gave her a crooked smile and pulled a little purse out from behind her. It was just an ordinary black one. She pulled the zipper and emptied the whole content on the floor. Atleast 30 CD's laid on the floor.

Hermione picked up on and read aloud: "'Slayer', 'Alice Cooper', 'Kiss', 'Mötley Crüe', 'AC/DC', 'Judas Priest', 'Black Sabbath', 'Deep Purple'.." she gave Rossetta a helpless look. "I thought you were the type to listen to classic music!" she said with a pout.

Rossetta shook her head with a helpless smile. "I think you'll like Alice Cooper.." she said, holding the CD in front of her, looking at her with big, hopeful eyes.

Hermione stared at the cover. The man with black and white paint in his face, ragged black hair and a serpent wrapped around his neck didn't look promising. She looked at the floor and picked a random CD. "Kiss? That sounds innocent enough!" she said with a smile.

Rossetta grabbed it out of her hands and jumped up to her feet. "O-oh, it's _very_ innocent!" she said and turned her back to Hermione so she couldn't see her wide grin.

(Downstairs)

Sirius sighed and looked at the door again. They were late. Maybe something happened?

Arthur made a scene of pouring some tea into his cup. He yawned and rubbed his eyes drowsily. He had stayed late at the office again ("Some bloody pests found a mad squirting spell, and a whole block of muggles were infected by spitting paper! Some poor lads had printed words in ink on their foreheads-")

Sirius had tuned him out when he began to choke his tea cup, thinking of more important matters.

Tonks blew some pink hair out of her eyes when a loud noise rumbled through the walls.

Many jumped out of their chairs with wands ready, looking around cautiously.

"Upstairs!" Mad-Eye said and apparated away, others following. They joined outside a door, the children looking at them in shock.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" one of them whispered, getting a glare or two as answer.

The door smacked open and Hermione fell down on the floor. "Innocent! You said they were innocent!" she gasped and pointed accusingly at Rossetta, who was shaking with silent laughter. "Those lyrics! They were not even a fragment of innocent! 'I was made for loving you'?!!" she said with disbelief in her wide eyes, again.

Rossetta shrugged and blushed again. "S-sorry I couldn't help myself.. Metal isn't innocent, most rock isn't either, Hermione. But they are all very, very good!" she said with a cute smile.

Sirius shook his head and smiled. "Someone is feeling at home?" he said in a sarcastic voice, raising his eyebrows.

Rossetta blushed harder. She bit her lower lip and peeked at Hermione, apologize in her eyes.

Hermione sighed and smiled at her. "Your worse than the twins.." she muttered and got off the ground.

She joined the dark haired girl on the floor again, and looked at the music player warily.

Rossetta grinned and picked up another CD. "R-ready for some Alice Cooper, Hermione?" she asked shyly, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"ABSELUTELY NOT!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Right! For anyone who had bothered to read this story, and still does; since it had been a while since I wrote the first chapter, it has changed slightly. Hopefully for the better; aaand Rossetta is less awkward around the people because she has spent several days, maybe one week with them already! Okii, I think that's it.**

In the morning, the sun peaked barely over the horizon and grey clouds floated lazily in the air. The house on Grimmauld street seemed thick with tension; thus making their newest inhabitant very uncomfortable. Hermione sat on her bed, head stuffed into a very thick book that was littered with runes. The only reason Rossetta recognized them was that crazy Norwegian pen pal she had for a few years ago( he was convinced he was an viking, therefore he learnt her norse and the art of Runes).

She still had the book he had written her, where he explained why Nynorsk was the real Norwegian language, and he'd manage to spread this topic to over 900 pages. How he did that was beyond her, but it was interesting to read. Rossetta straightened her button down shirt and picked at a small hole at the edge. There was really nothing to do around this huge house. Not without feeling watched. Throwing another look at Hermione, who had started to scribble down furiously, and Ginny who sat twirling her hair and giggling over a witch magazine, and walked out into the tension with a shudder.

When the door creaked shut behind her, she heard bitter mumbling and grumbling, accompanied with shuffling feet. She had seen a small humanoid creature with floppy ears walking around in the first floor, muttering to a warded painting. She felt a bad aura whenever someone went by it, almost like an black fog that erupted from behind the velvet curtains. She hadn't even dared to ask anyone what it was, judging by the pure loathing that seemed to erupt from both those who walked by and the painting. Rossetta shook her head, feeling swamped by all her discoveries in the old house. She could only hope those looks Ginny's mother had sent her this morning wasn't as suspicious as she felt they were. God knows what their Big Leader had told them..

_"Filthy mudblood the likes of them.. Why, my son, the shining of them! Why should he die!"_ a strangled whisper caught her attention, and Rossetta sneaked down the stairs and found her staring at the very curtained portrait she had thought about earlier. A female it would seem. Hermione had told her all about the magical paintings, that captured the soul ( which made her snort, suddenly wondering how many muggle supernatural beliefs were true in this world) of the painted person when they died. _"One of my kin, Kreacher? Not that filth? What is this? I demand to know!" _the whispered voice answered an unheard accusation.

Rossetta's hand shook as she went for the curtain. When she touched one of the red flaps, she felt a soothing sensation overwhelm her insecurity and opened the curtains to meet a black stare. "You, child. You carry my features, yet I do not know you." the whispered voice had turned regal and demanding without the curtain. A sharp face, no doubt beautiful when she was younger, with high cheek bones and a straight nose. And uncle Sirius' eyes.. "Are you deaf? Answer me this instance, or I shall make you know what Walburga Black can do to the likes of you!" she sneered dangerously, eyes sparkling.

"F-forgive me, Ma'am. I was merely astounded at your beauty." Rossetta said in a breathy voice, shocked to see a face so similar to her own with such an angry expression. Walburga drew back a little and eyed her suspiciously. "Who are you? To speak in such a Slytherin tongue!" the woman said with a smirk, almost like she was praising her. Rossetta bit her lip to hold back a smile, "I am Rossetta Chirstiane Black, Ma'am. Our meeting is s-surely blessed by a lucky star." she said with a small curtsy, making Walburga laugh raucously and clap her hands together.

"Truly! I predict you are the spawn of _Sirius, _then. Or you, perhaps, with your graceful manners in mind, may be one of mine?" Walburga leaned forward, almost to the point where her detailed, exquisite hair style was so fine she could see each strand of her hair. "O-one of yours, ma'am? I was recently informed I was the daughter of one Ulrick Palmarius Black and Elisabeth Georgetta Prince." Rossetta answered politely, whilst frowning. Now was the dreadful seconds where Walburga frowned and puckered her lips, essaying Rossetta's face.

"Ulrick, you say? How uplifting your prescence is to me! He was my nephew, son of my sister Estella. And for your mother; I have never heard of her, just her family name. You are accepted, child. You may call yourself a Black!" Walburga said with glistening eyes, and then the curtains snapped shut in front of her, making Rossetta flinch back. She stood there for a good minute before she sighed and turned to walk back up into the silent room of social solitude. _"Child, remember to change your middle name to something more fitting of a Black heir. Chirstiane is not good enough for one of your kind." _Walburga whispered after her, yet a demand. "Yes, Ma'am." Rossetta whispered.

* * *

"Oy, you girls are lazy!" barked someone near her ear. "Goh'way." she blurted strangely. To the sound of snickering, a hard prod in her stomach made her jump up, and out of bed. And efficiently down on the floor. A wide mouth of teeth and curly hair was in her line of vision. "So! You clearly got something from the Blacks other than looks! Sloth is one of our greatest sins, you know." he smirked at her, leaning over her small stature. "But, seriously (snicker), get up now! Today you're gonna meet Harry Potter!" Sirius beamed at her. At her blank look, he faltered a bit. "Right, you grew up muggle. Er, he's our saviour, okay, he killed, well, not really, but he sort of killed the Dark Lord!" he explained and smiled, as if it would make everything clear.

Rossetta frowned and pushed back her heavy curls. "So, he's s-sort of a murderer?" she asked, uncertainty and humour lacing her voice. "NO! He-who-must-not-be-named tried to kill him first, see. And Harry was only one bloody year old, and he reflected the killing curse back at the wanker!" he said, scowling at the thought of it being funny. Except the wanker part, in which he grinned.

"A-alright, I think I got that. Why is he coming here, by the way? N-not to be rude or anything." she said.

Sirius shook his head at her and walked to the door. "He's my godson, so he's spending the rest of his vacation here. You're going to like him!" he said and winked at her before leaving the room.

"What's that supposed mean?" Rossetta hissed dangerously, hating when people supposedly set her up with people.

A stifled giggle from behind her made her jump. "Jeez, Rossetta! You're going to charm every eligible male in this house, aren't you?" Hermione said and stretched in her bed with a grin.

Rossetta sputtered indignantly. "L-like I have, and like I could!" she said loudly. She sighed when her only answer were laughter from the brilliant witch. "Are you going to be lazy, or get up and show me somewhere I can fresh up?" Rossetta said and pulled at her curls.

"Oh, sure! Hold on!" Hermione said and dropped the quilt she was wrapped in.

-------------------

Ginny gripped Rossetta's left arm tightly, and stared down the stairs. Her intense stare was focused on a jagged cut in the dark walls above the door. Rossetta had given up to get her arm free and was merely thinking what this new person looked like. Maybe, since he was a saviour, he had typical hero-like qualities? Long, ruffled hair and a sharp face. Mesmerizing eyes and a soft mouth. Bulky in a athletic way. Like he was a professional rider.. Rossetta shook her head and the only thing that stopped her from slapping herself was the fact that someone was now holding her other hand.

"Hello pretty lady,-" Fred said, hand snaking around her wrist, "Couldn't help but notice that you stood her alone, without a chaperon." George finished with a rhyme, pushing his awe-struck sister away from the left arm. "Haven't seen you for a while, Rosy!" George exclaimed, making her roll her eyes. "Yes, five minutes is a lot to take in for you lads, I suppose." Rossetta scowled and blushed heavily. "You could have knocked on the door!" she added in a scathing voice, glaring at them both after turn. To her appreciation, their ears turned red.

"Sorry, lovely; you're ours, you know!" Fred snickered, and put his other arm around her waist. A loud gasp of indignation echoed down into the kitchen, and so did George's loud laughter.

"Honestly! I am my own, thank you!" she hissed, and tried to wrestle her way out of their grip. With narrowed eyes she took a deep breath and promptly called; "Uncle! Molesters, two o'clock! Save me!" she dragged out the two last words into a howl, and she heard a loud shout and thundering steps answer her.

"Weasley-boys! Let her go!" a very agitated Sirius Black growled at the now stuttering boys.

Rossetta wrenched her arms easily free and skipped down the stairs with a blinding smile. "Thank you, uncle! What would I do without you?" she beamed at him.

Sirius grinned back, with warm eyes. "I would ask you to not attract everyone, but since your a Black, I realize it's not happening." he said in an exasperated manner. "Like the muggle saying goes: 'Once you go Black, you never you back!'" he said and winked at her again. Rossetta gaped at him, wondering if he knew the real implication of the saying. "Right, don't say that in public, please." she muttered at his back when he went back into the kitchen. He was a strange nut but he was her uncle. So that made her a nutter too, she guessed. Especially since great-aunt Walburga is-_was _also kind of a nutter.

"Harry!" someone yelled joyously, making Rossetta look towards the door. Amongst a flock of order-members(which she almost understood the logic by now,) was a boy she had never seen before. She appraised him carefully, and almost immediately chucked hero-qualities out the door. He was thin and scruffy-looking, pale skin with a bare hint of a healthy glow. His face was slightly handsome, and she could see girls falling for him, with his awkward beauty. And his striking, absolutely mesmerizing green eyes. And his lips were slightly soft looking. Okay, not really, but well proportioned.

She smiled at him and felt a flutter in her stomach when he smiled back. Rossetta felt his eyes on her the whole time Hermione and Ron dragged him up the stairs. (Skipping the EARSdropping scene, this is totally different from the movie :D Feel free to complain,)

----------------------(With the Golden trio.)---------------------------

"So, who is that girl?" Harry asked after he had settled down on his bed next to Ron. Hermione grinned knowingly at him, which made him squirm slightly. "That girl, is Rossetta Cancura Black, she just recently got her Pureblood name, something about Family tree boundaries." she told him, batting her hand excitedly.

Harry frowned, "Black? You mean Sirius got family?" he asked, incredulous.

Ron sighed heavily and shrugged his shoulders, clearly indicating that this was Hermione's fortê, not his.

"She's his cousin's daughter, although he died before she was born and she grew up as an muggle orphan because no one claimed her." Hermione said sadly. "But what about her mom?" Harry wondered, trying to picture the cute girl all alone in a grey room. Hermione shook her head. "Died of birth fever." she explained, and added at Harry's sarcastic snort; "In a tropical forest, Harry."

"Also, you won't believe this; her mum is Snape's sister!" Ron whispered in an awe-struck voice.

Hermione smacked him gently on the arm. "Not! She was really his cousin! But her parents died, so they grew up as siblings until she got accepted into Beauxbeatons!" she nodded to herself.

Harry rubbed his tempels and sighed. Some times he really wanted to know where they got their information, because he knew Snape didn't tell them.

"So, Harry. Watch out for the twins." Ron warned. "And Sirius." he added quickly. "Moody too. And let's not forget Snape." Hermione quipped.

"Just watch out, Harry." Ron said, smiling at him.

"Why? What's going on?" Harry said alarmed, if not slightly disturbed.

"Pffh, we saw you, talk about staring!" Ron snorted. "Sirius is very protective, and so is Snape. Moody likes her, but so does everyone else." he continued. "And don't talk in front of the painting with the curtains downstairs. It likes her too, but no one else." Hermione said with a scowl, "It screams really bad things at you!"

Harry lifted an eyebrow at all the information but put it in the back of his head anyways. "So what's new?" he asked, wondering what else could have happened in a span of two weeks.

"You're in love obviously. Wedding bells are ringing." they chorused. Harry groaned and stuffed a pillow over his head. "Rosy! Come in here!" Hermione called through the door when she heard clicking on the floor.

"Hermione? Are you and Ron doing something?" a soft voice snickered while the door opened, almost drowned out by loud denials from the bed opposite of Harry.

"They're bothering me, if that counts for something.." Harry muttered with a grin and threw the pillow at Ron, who groaned at the unfairness of it all. "Apparently we're going to marry each other. Because they to have someone to parrot, of course." he snickered, blushing a little.

"H-Hermione, you know I hate it when people do such things! How mean!" the girl cried in shock.

Harry took this time to take a closer look at the girl. High heeled shoes with straps, and short white socks. She wore a pair of denim trousers that skimmed her ankles, and a white shirt. Her face was small and heart shaped, with a massive load of black curls. Her eyes were black and warm, and her mouth was pink and currently open in a debate about Hermione's wedding dress.

"I still say off-white." Rossetta smiled at the sputtering couple.

"Then you go in black!" Hermione scowled, shooting daggers at the girl. But Rossetta just grinned wider and muttered; "Once you go Black, you never go back."


End file.
